


The Other Side of Paradise

by embersheai



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: 女装/口红play黑帮大佬Percival/临时演员Credence·灵感主要来源于竹六的口红普雷图，加上了自己想写的女装，捂脸，本来还想写爵士年代的flapper dress但是写到后面实在肾亏了，以后有机会再补吧。·文中部长和小蘑菇的感情部分也来自于竹666666的点梗，以下为66原话：虽然他一直被侮辱和被伤害，可是他是个很坚韧的人，在扭曲的成长过程中变得狡诘，有自己已经扭曲了的自尊和处世智慧，所以在一段病态的关系里面对自己的支配者会产生一种奇怪的自信和占有感，类似于不会有奴隶/信徒比我更顺从/虔诚的斯德哥尔摩。他和部长的感情就是两个奴隶主和奴隶的关系，两个扭曲者互相占有相互治愈。其他常人没有受过这样的伤害，也没有这样的力量却仍然服从于区区蝼蚁，某种层面上讲是他在纵容Graves对他的掌控，他也可以随时收回这种特权——只要付出抛弃人性光辉的一面的代价。·戏剧内容是我瞎编的





	The Other Side of Paradise

“这些都比不上从你碧绿的眼中滴下的毒，你的明眸是倒映着我颤栗的灵魂的明湖……  
我那成群结队的梦，来掬饮这苦水，润润干渴的喉咙。  
这些都比不上你那磨人的毒液拥有的恐怖的魔力，  
它把我灵魂投入无悔的遗忘里，让它感到头晕目眩，软弱无力，把它推向死亡岸边！”【1】

珀西瓦啜饮了一口杯中的威士忌，冰已经化完了，被稀释的酒液和苏打水混合在一起明显降低了口感，但他并不在乎。即便处于禁酒时期，这座位于布鲁克林区的地下剧院仍然有着充分的酒精储备以满足有需求的客人们，事实上直到近期，他才知道自己的下属戈德斯坦恩姐妹还在地下剧院里有份有趣的演员夜间兼职。  
也因为这个，他快有一周没能好好和克雷登斯相处了——奎妮说演出中一名重要角色的演员由于工作原因需要回去欧洲一段时间，而克雷登斯外形合适，需要他过去帮忙演出几场。从那之后，每天珀西瓦出门时克雷登斯还在睡觉，而当他下班回家时克雷登斯却在剧院参加培训排练。  
在珀西瓦快要对这种明明住在一间公寓里却连面也见不上一面的生活失去耐心的时候，蒂娜塞给他一张演出的贵宾席门票，告诉他今晚是克雷登斯的第一次正式登台。于是此刻他就坐在这间没有比洗手间大上多少的逼仄包厢里，与剧院里各式三教九流人物一样盯着舞台上的演出。  
舞台上的布景光怪陆离，背景被布置成了一个有着高耸穹顶的厅堂，四周墙面上纹绘了装饰艺术风格的纹样——精密繁复，异域风情，同时又令人分辨不出具体来自于何种古文明。舞台中央是一张被重重叠叠的白色帷幔包围的圆床，克雷登斯饰演的天使以列正半躺在中间，而剧中的另一名主演——他的角色是个俊美的年轻诗人，正背对着观众，向以列颂咏出含有堕落意味的示爱诗歌。  
克雷登斯仰起头，直视青年诗人的眼睛，他戴着的黑色长假发向后垂落，在床面上散乱地铺开，身上只穿了一件式样简单的长袍，袍子的颜色与周围的帷幔相近，上面绣有精美的暗纹，在舞台灯光中熠熠生辉。无声地表示着接受与许可，克雷登斯解开了自己的长袍，遮蔽身体的衣袍随着他的动作散落下来，堆叠在手肘处。  
这场景令珀西瓦抬了一下眉毛，这不是寻常时候克雷登斯做得出来的举动，然而在解开衣袍时少许僵硬的动作和微微躲闪的眼神表明了舞台上的主演是名经验不甚丰富的演员，也是他熟悉的克雷登斯。尽管仍有周围帷幔和少许衣料的遮挡，他还是可以看见克雷登斯袒露的大部分躯体：线条流畅的脖颈，平坦的胸膛，和同样平坦的下腹，被一小片单薄布料包裹的下体看不出任何男性性器的痕迹。台下的观众明显也同样注意到了这一点，错落地发出惊呼。  
克雷登斯饰演的天使以列原本只是名替神灵传达神谕的信使，在第一次到达人世之后，却被人类的种种欲望吸引，最终摒弃了自己无性的神格躯体，成为凡人中的一员。在这一幕之前，以列分别经历了珍馔与美酒，来自于享乐飨宴的诱惑，音乐、雕塑与绘画，来自于美学艺术的诱惑，以列经历过口腹之欲与精神追求的享乐，无欲无求的神灵之心已经松动，最终他面临人类最原始又最终极的欲望，爱欲与肉欲。  
青年诗人的演员样貌无疑是吸引人的，珀西瓦在之前的场景中仔细端详过他，那人有着唐璜式俊朗而放浪的样貌，泛着水光与诱惑的眼睛在念颂台词的时候流转，与他用爱语魅惑了天使的诗人角色颇为符合。  
诗人俯下身，用自己的身体覆盖住以列的，嘴唇凑近以列的脸，从观众席的角度看去，两人的动作亲密旖旎。舞台上的灯光霎时间变了颜色，将演员身周飘拂的帷幔染上深沉馥郁的色彩，并在不同色调之间变幻不定。舞台后安装的装置鼓起风，吹动帷幔缠绕住其中的演员。一幕即将终结，灯光开始逐渐暗下来，在舞台完全陷入黑暗之前，珀西瓦看见诗人以富有暗喻性的动作折下了以列身后的道具翅膀，将它们抛入不可见的阴翳角落中。风停了，飘飞的布匹坠落下来，像茧一样裹住演员。  
在昏暗的包厢里，珀西瓦短暂地放松了身体，向后靠进柔软的靠垫里。他一贯知道这些地下剧场喜欢上演古怪而富有争议的戏剧，在印象里这些戏剧总是不入流的，最开始珀西瓦甚至有些不愿意克雷登斯参演，然而在观看表演后，他竟欣赏起这部戏剧中隐含的趣味来。  
舞台上的灯光重新亮起，剧团的人在短暂的幕间内更改了舞台布景，克雷登斯再度出现，却是以完全不同的造型。  
他的假发由直发变卷，蓬松地披散在肩背，上身着一件连着鲸骨束腰的胸衣，下身被裹在精美的女式内衣与长袜中，一条半透明的及地外袍笼罩着他的身体，黑色的薄纱上绣着与前几幕内容相关联的精密纹样——头戴葡萄树藤、高捧酒壶的巴克斯，被风神与花神簇拥的维纳斯，手执各式乐器的匹厄利亚众女神。【2】  
舞台中央是一条下行的阶梯，沿着那条阶梯，已经放弃神格、折下羽翼，受了爱欲诱惑而转化为女性的以列沿着台阶缓缓走下来，暗金色丝线绣出的纹样在舞台的灯光下闪烁着光辉，一身女式内衣本应显得情色或是不合时宜，然而在薄纱长袍的隐隐遮挡下，流露出一股难以接近的惑人意味。珀西瓦的身体下意识地从座位上前倾，克雷登斯穿了一双高跟鞋，步履缓慢地向前走动，扫视人群，舞台正下方一名乐手正在演奏玻璃琴，尖锐迷幻的乐音冲上剧院高耸的穹顶，盖过了他的脚步声。  
克雷登斯的视线在掠过珀西瓦所在的包厢时，他显然看见了珀西瓦，对视了几秒，克雷登斯细微地动了动嘴角，又恢复没有表情的神色，走下了最后几级台阶。站在射灯耀眼光辉的中央，克雷登斯以戏剧化的动作展开手臂，高声念出台词，他好像是在看着所有人，又仿佛眼里没有任何一个人：  
“既然他当我是值得崇拜的美人，我就要装扮得像古代女神的偶像，我要像她们那样，让我全身装金；”  
“我要陶醉于乳香、没药、甘油松脂、屈膝跪拜之礼、美食与葡萄酒，看我能否从爱慕我的人心里把敬神的诚意僭越地含笑消受！”【3】  
台词说的没错，珀西瓦想，此时站立在舞台中央的克雷登斯就像是一尊装金的神像。他从没见过这样的克雷登斯，以至于这场景令他有些发愣。平时在珀西瓦面前的克雷登斯总是顺从得近乎乖巧的，梳规规矩矩的发型，穿珀西瓦给他挑的西服。克雷登斯身上的服饰本不应该出现在男性身上，然而在这具高挑瘦削的躯体上却显露出惊人的冶艳美感。 

落幕后珀西瓦在剧院门口买了一束他能找到的最新鲜的花，抱着花束挤过离开剧院的人群时他注意到周围人的玩味眼神，好像在揣测这名看起来出手阔绰的男人将会被舞台后的哪名演员迷得神魂颠倒，又将会掷下多少珠宝黄金。  
“克雷登斯。”  
他推开后台更衣室的门，看见克雷登斯正在脱去那件薄纱外袍，用来化妆的桌上零零散散地放了不少酒杯。   
“谢谢你，格雷福斯先生。”克雷登斯接过那束花，他已经摘下了假发，底下被压得太久的短发乱糟糟地翘起，尽管脸上浓艳的舞台妆容未褪，珀西瓦觉得自己熟悉的克雷登斯又回来了。  
“你表演得很好，克雷登斯。”珀西瓦在桌上找了相对整洁的一角坐下，捕捉到克雷登斯脸上由于被夸赞而露出的一抹难以隐藏的喜色，“我想一会我们可以一起离开？我已经好几天没和你说上话了，甚至也没怎么见到你。”  
“蒂娜和奎妮刚才说要带我去附近的一家俱乐部跳舞……”克雷登斯想要解开背后的拉链，却因为位置原因没法完全拉开它，珀西瓦靠近过去，替他拉开了外袍的拉链。那条绣着繁复纹样的长袍从克雷登斯的身上脱落下来，坠落在地面。  
那一瞬珀西瓦又想到了舞台上的天使以列，他贴近了克雷登斯裸露的肩膀，在上面落下一个吻。他听见克雷登斯轻轻地吸了口气，退开了一小步，珀西瓦低下头，发现手底下克雷登斯的皮肤微微泛红，发间散发着酒气：“没关系，跟她们去吧。你喝酒了？喝了多少？”  
“上台之前喝了一小杯，剧团团长说这样就不会太紧张……落幕后其他演员来庆祝我的第一次表演又喝了一些。”克雷登斯晃了晃脑袋， 像是这样可以让自己更清醒。 克雷登斯望向珀西瓦的眼睛里有着朦胧醉意，眼周和脸颊泛红，珀西瓦安慰性地向他笑了一下，揽过克雷登斯的脖子，想要亲吻他抹着暗红色唇膏的嘴唇。  
在他触碰到克雷登斯的时候，克雷登斯又明显地瑟缩了一下。这下珀西瓦无法再装作一切如常了，他已经意识到最近克雷登斯不常在家中出现不仅仅是因为剧团的工作繁忙，也有着克雷登斯自己刻意疏远的成分。  
“你在躲着我？”珀西瓦问，“为什么？”  
克雷登斯没有承认，也没有否认。他想要凑到珀西瓦身边，接受他的触摸、爱抚与亲吻，接受他给予的所有东西，然而内心深处又有另一种情绪撕扯着他，克雷登斯无法分辨那究竟是嫉妒还是暴怒，抑或是两者兼有，多日来他反复尝试着提醒自己，无论哪种情感都是罪孽，他不应该对珀西瓦产生这些情绪，但却没能成功，反而在酒精的作用下完全失去了对这些情绪的压制，它们细细密密地在克雷登斯的脑子里说话，教唆着他。  
“停止做珀西瓦身边无声顺从的男孩。”它们说，“让他知道你心里也有罪孽与痛苦，给他看黑暗，让他求而不得……疼痛总比甜蜜更让人刻骨铭心。”   
“是因为萨伏伊女士，是不是？”珀西瓦追问道，克雷登斯还是没有说话，却没有再避开珀西瓦对他的身体接触，似乎是用行动默认了。萨伏伊是珀西瓦的上司萨拉菲娜在法国的好友，几周前来到纽约拜访，萨拉菲娜带着萨伏伊到珀西瓦家借着讨论工作的名义吃了一顿饭，席间颇有些要撮合两人的意思，还要求珀西瓦带着萨伏伊在纽约“到处转转”。  
克雷登斯摇了摇头，低声说：“不光是她，在萨伏伊来之前，也有其他人，格雷福斯先生，我知道你晚归不全是因为工作。”   
“我知道你的意思，克雷登斯，但我能保证那些是因为工作。”珀西瓦看着克雷登斯的眼睛说，“我的工作需要他人的信任，要获得信任，我只能给予他们索求的东西，有的人要金钱，有的人要荣耀，还有一些要权力，你看到的那些，他们要的是爱的表象。萨伏伊是萨拉菲娜的好友没错，可她也是个有钱有势的寡妇，有她的支持，在欧洲的生意会好做很多。”  
“我呢？格雷福斯先生，你也像看待那些人一样看待我吗？你觉得我要的是什么，你想给我的又是什么？”克雷登斯握住了珀西瓦的手腕，向他发问，克雷登斯心知这行为语气几乎是僭越的，但他仍然那么做了。  
珀西瓦回握住克雷登斯的手，温暖的指尖摩挲着他的手掌：“你知道你是不一样的。”  
克雷登斯低下头，避开珀西瓦看向他的视线，转而注视着珀西瓦覆盖在他掌心的手。 他当然知道，一直都知道，但正因为意识到这一点后，某种扭曲而隐秘的情感像是有剧毒的藤蔓一样在他心底开始生长，他想反复提醒珀西瓦记住这一点，直到像记住饮食呼吸一样成为本能。但过分强烈的爱意只能在潮湿的暗处、迷蒙的浓雾中蔓延，他无法像说出早安一样自然地倾诉它们，一旦见光它们就会化作一堆无意义的灰烬。  
之前演出的戏剧在克雷登斯的脑海里回响，他想，他不仅愿意为了珀西瓦折断羽翼，他愿意为他坠入更深的地方，不论那是深渊、地狱或是别的什么所在。剧毒的藤蔓越长越密，在他的内心里逐渐堆积起来，此刻它们格外暴躁热烈，几乎要冲破他的胸腔。或许自己原本就从地狱而来，克雷登斯想，是珀西瓦将他从惩罪的烈焰里带离。在说出什么完全失去理智的话之前，克雷登斯拥住珀西瓦，吻了上去，他先是用舌尖舔舐珀西瓦的嘴唇，然后有些凶狠地用上了牙齿，珀西瓦也很快地回应了他，手指顺着温热的颈侧滑向克雷登斯脑后乱糟糟的头发，将他向自己拥得更近。  
他们在更衣室里激烈地互相亲吻，其间夹杂着轻柔的啃咬， 从嘴唇到下巴，再从下巴到脖颈，到终于分开的时候，两人都小幅度地喘着气。珀西瓦一手捋顺克雷登斯的头发，一手搭在他腰际，解开束腰上的抽绳，满意地笑了一声：“我太纵容你了，克雷登斯，你变得大胆了。”  
上身的胸衣和束腰在被解开后脱落，珀西瓦将它们随手搭在一旁的椅背上，空气中的凉意令克雷登斯打了个寒颤，珀西瓦温热的呼吸在他对面，他下意识地想要靠过去摄取热度，却被对方按住肩膀，制止了他的动作。  
“告诉我，克雷登斯，是谁教你这样做的？”  
珀西瓦的手顺着克雷登斯的肋骨抚下去，像是个流连绵长的亲吻，亲过他肌肤上每一道陈旧浅色的伤疤——自从珀西瓦把他从养母处带离，他的身上不再增添新的伤口，然而那些老旧的伤痕却没有那么轻易褪去，较宽而浅的是皮带抽出来的，窄而深的伤疤则来自于教鞭。  
珀西瓦的手继续下移，划过克雷登斯由于瘦削而突出的胯骨，停留在他平坦的下腹部，抬起眼睛用好奇的神色看着他：“你是怎么把它藏起来的？”  
“是之前演以列的演员留下的教程……”第一次在这种情况下被珀西瓦触碰私处，克雷登斯低低地喘着气回答，“先把睾丸往上推到里面，然后把阴茎从腿间往后拉，用胶带贴住，就是这样了……”  
珀西瓦的手狎昵地探到克雷登斯的腿间，在他的会阴处缓慢地揉弄，克雷登斯几乎是顿时就起了反应，他的身体对珀西瓦的触碰太熟悉也太敏感了。  
“这么说来，你的阴茎现在就在这里了？”珀西瓦加大了手上的力气，隔着精致的女式内衣和一层胶带持续刺激克雷登斯的性器。克雷登斯感到被珀西瓦激起的欲望使他的双腿发软，站立不稳，几乎要瘫坐在珀西瓦的手掌上，他连连喘息，意识到自己的阴茎渴求勃起，却因为被困在胶带和内衣的束缚里无法得偿所愿。  
“格雷福斯先生，让我先把胶带解开，拜托了……”他请求道，声音里带着苦闷的鼻音，珀西瓦不肯满足他，反而将克雷登斯托上了桌面，使他朝着自己张开腿，展示那片被假造得类似女子阴部的区域。为了表演藏起自己的性器是一回事，在珀西瓦面前这样展示私处又是另一回事了，羞耻感和不被满足的快感重叠在一起，迫使他呜咽起来。  
“好男孩，要别人帮你，应该怎么说？”珀西瓦仍然不紧不慢地动作着，在克雷登斯的会阴附近从前向后地划动揉按，逼出克雷登斯更急促的喘息。敏感的性器被珀西瓦反复刺激，却无法成功勃起的苦痛快感使克雷登斯根本无法理智思考，过度的刺激令他想要合起腿，又被珀西瓦强硬地分开，他的手指捏紧了珀西瓦肩膀上的西服衣料，把头埋进他的肩颈中间，语无伦次地哀求：“求你了……格雷福斯先生，求你了。”  
“你该叫我什么？”珀西瓦还是不满意。  
“珀西瓦，珀西！让我解开……求你！”克雷登斯讨好似的转过头，开始亲吻珀西瓦的耳朵和侧脸。  
“很好。”珀西瓦终于停下了，在放开克雷登斯之前用掌掴了一下他的会阴处，他发出一声短促的哀叫，大口地喘着气。他直起身子想要从半躺的姿势坐起来，然而被刺激过久的下身敏感得令他甚至无法坐住，只能半倚在身后的梳妆镜上，稍稍抬高臀部，褪下紧紧包裹他下身的女式内裤，扯下胶带。胶带已经被汗水浸湿，被移除时没有带给他太多疼痛，一解开束缚，他的阴茎就半挺立起来，珀西瓦俯下身，安慰地亲吻克雷登斯，在唇舌交缠的同时解开自己西裤的拉链，掏出阴茎，在克雷登斯的腿间摩擦。  
珀西瓦没有告诉克雷登斯的是，今天克雷登斯在舞台上展示出的他前所未见的自己，早已令他暗暗兴奋起来。珀西瓦以为自己喜欢的是这名青年身上饱受折磨却仍然对他人善意怀有希望的那一部分，没想到他无意展现出的堕落与轻蔑的意味也如色彩艳丽却含有剧毒的花朵一样迷人。  
“我喜欢你嘴唇的颜色。”珀西瓦说，指尖触碰克雷登斯涂了口红的嘴唇，在之前的亲吻里上面的颜色已经淡了，还有一些红色被抹到了 下巴和脸侧的皮肤上，显得狼藉又靡丽。克雷登斯主动地将他的三根手指含入口中，用唾液湿润它们，珀西瓦满意地在他的口腔中搅动，有时他的手指探得太深了，克雷登斯从喉咙深处发出呜咽，合不拢嘴，有水痕从他的嘴角流下来。  
珀西瓦的另一只手在桌面上摆着的一排口红里翻找，问道：“你用的是哪一支，克雷登斯？”  
被珀西瓦的三根手指操着嘴，克雷登斯勉强地偏过头，向他指了一支有着方形管子的口红。珀西瓦将那支口红拾起来，拔掉盖子，转出里面深红的膏体。被完全舔湿的手指从他口中离开，克雷登斯吞咽着唾液，有些迷茫地看向手执口红的珀西瓦。  
“放松，我不想伤着你。”珀西瓦嘱咐道，克雷登斯尽力放松身体，感到刚刚被自己舔湿的手指插入了后穴。珀西瓦有一段时间没进入他了，原本开始习惯珀西瓦性器尺寸的后穴又变得像是处子一样紧，突然被插入的不适使他稍稍扭动着臀部，下意识地收紧了后穴。  
“放松。”珀西瓦重复道，声音低了一些，手指在克雷登斯的肠道中摸索着，隔着直肠前壁用力地压了下去，被刺激到前列腺的克雷登斯立即软下了腰，塌下腰的姿势使臀部挺得更高，原本在大腿根部的内裤沿着腿滑落下去，卡在了膝盖处。珀西瓦的手指在他的后穴中不断抽插，很快将他的穴口扩张到能够容纳三根手指的程度。在被刺激前列腺的快感中，克雷登斯感觉自己的阴茎硬得发疼，他挺动臀部，呻吟出声，意识到自己还在剧院的更衣室里时咬住嘴唇，却仍然挡不住从唇齿间泄露出的哭喘声。  
“珀西……我要到了。”他用力地攥紧了身旁男人的西服下摆，以求助的意味开口，他们的性事才刚刚开始，克雷登斯深知如果此刻高潮，他很可能支撑不到结束的时候。  
“很好。你很乖，在高潮之前告诉了我。”珀西瓦又给了他一个吻，他尽力仰起脸去回应他。手指从他的后穴抽了出去，一时没能合拢的穴口小幅度地收缩着，克雷登斯空虚地蜷起身体。珀西瓦解开了他的吊袜带，将黑色的长袜褪到小腿处，一手按在腿根，微微用力， 令他的双腿张得更开。他看见珀西瓦将那支口红靠近了自己的大腿内侧，在皮肤上描画起来。在空气中暴露了一段时间的膏体有些发凉，刚刚触碰到克雷登斯的时候令他颤抖了一下。  
珀西瓦分别在他的大腿根部写下自己的名字，然后示意他转过身，写下自己的姓氏格雷福斯。珀西瓦用的力气不大，克雷登斯努力忍耐口红划过敏感部位带来的痒与舒适感，后穴的空虚感越发深重。看着克雷登斯酒后泛红的肌肤上像是烙印般印着自己的姓名，珀西瓦不打算再磨蹭下去，已经完全勃起的性器插入克雷登斯准备充分的后穴。  
第一下凶狠的操干用力地摩擦过前列腺，到达身体深处，克雷登斯压抑不住自己的呻吟，在珀西瓦身下喊叫出来。几乎是在同一刻，忍耐已久的身体抽搐着到达了高潮，到达巅峰的一刻克雷登斯的内部也难以自持地痉挛，紧紧地吸着珀西瓦的阳具。珀西瓦没有给他喘息的机会，从后方不懈地攻占他高潮后格外敏感的身体。  
超过了承受能力的快感简直逼疯了克雷登斯，他被珀西瓦干出了眼泪，手臂无力支撑身体，趴倒在桌面上，他尝试再次将自己撑起来，珀西瓦只是抽插了几下，就将他操得重新瘫软下去。他看见梳妆镜里自己一片狼藉的脸，随着珀西瓦的动作晃动着，口红被抹到嘴唇外面，泪水洇开了浓艳的眼妆，在他脸上留下黑色的泪痕。  
克雷登斯抬起眼睛，看见珀西瓦也正从镜子里看着他，注意到克雷登斯脸上的泪痕，珀西瓦退出了他的后穴，然后两条手臂揽住他的腰，示意克雷登斯翻过身。  
珀西瓦俯身吻去他的泪水，从正面重新进入了他。这一次他的动作缓慢而有力，每一次都抽出到靠近穴口，再插入到达肠道深处，克雷登斯的手搭在下腹部，被完全填满的痛感与快感几乎令他产生他能从小腹感受到珀西瓦阴茎的错觉。珀西瓦以温柔的频率侵入克雷登斯的身体，被满足的舒适感盖过了其他一切不适，克雷登斯夹紧珀西瓦的腰，舒服地发出闷哼，已经发泄过一次的阴茎再次挺立起来。  
克雷登斯盯着珀西瓦的嘴唇，那上面有在亲吻间沾染上去的自己的唇膏，他突然觉得内心那株隐秘的剧毒植物获得了餍足，珀西瓦嘴唇上凌乱的红色痕迹像是个印记，和他写在自己身上的姓名一样，拥有某种能穿透皮肤，在灵魂间建立连接的力量。珀西瓦不会像纵容自己一样纵容任何其他人，就好像没有人能够比他更敬爱珀西瓦。   
看到克雷登斯在较为放松的姿势中渐渐恢复了体力，珀西瓦扶着他的后腰令他从躺姿坐起来，突然变换姿势使珀西瓦的阴茎钉入肉穴更深的地方，快感沿着脊骨一路上行，克雷登斯呜咽出声，抓住珀西瓦的肩膀。更令他难耐的是，珀西瓦保持着两人结合的状态，坐在了旁边的椅子上，他坐在珀西瓦的胯部，被粗长的阴茎钉在那里。  
“我累了，你自己动。”珀西瓦笑了一下，开始亲吻他的锁骨和胸膛，性器却真的没有要再动的意思。克雷登斯被填满着，有些不知所措，珀西瓦和他之前没怎么用过这样的姿势，即使是少有的几次，也是由珀西瓦引导他。 克雷登斯尝试撑住椅子的两侧，抬起臀部再放下，在珀西瓦的阴茎上操干自己。然而用这个姿势，每次落下时阴茎都进入得太深，没过多久克雷登斯的四肢就开始颤抖，被顶弄得神志都模糊起来。被克雷登斯紧致的内部包裹，珀西瓦的呼吸也开始变得粗重，他从温柔的轻吻转为吸吮和啃咬，在克雷登斯的肌肤上留下深浅不一的痕迹。克雷登斯最后一次抬起自己的臀部时，手臂失去了力气，整个人直直落回珀西瓦的性器上，他短促地叫了一声，挺立的阴茎喷溅出精液，在珀西瓦身上大口喘着气，被顶得失了神。  
珀西瓦赞许地扶住克雷登斯瘫软的腰臀，在他耳边吐出温热的呼吸：“这种时候，扭腰会更轻松，也更舒服。”依照珀西瓦的指导，克雷登斯缓缓地动起腰，珀西瓦的阴茎在这动作中不断地碾过他的前列腺， 快感折磨得他浑身哆嗦，后穴的快感接近极乐，前方还处于不应期的性器则感到虚无的疼痛。珀西瓦再也忍不住了，按住克雷登斯的腰，从下向上插弄起来，一边还用话语撩拨着克雷登斯：“你喜欢这样，是不是？爽得一点力气都不剩下，只能被人操干最深的地方。”   
克雷登斯已经没有足够清醒的神志去思考珀西瓦在说什么了，他摆动腰臀，想要躲开珀西瓦对他前列腺不停息的折磨，却被珀西瓦紧紧地固定住，只能靠在他身前，断断续续地发出恳求：“给我……珀西……射给我，求你了。”在克雷登斯带着哭腔的恳求声中，珀西瓦感到包裹着自己阴茎的穴肉开始痉挛收缩，自己的阴茎被吸得颤抖了一下，吐出大量浓浊的精液，在克雷登斯的后穴里一连射了几股。同一时刻，克雷登斯抽搐着大腿根部，再次到达了高潮，他被干得脱力，射不出东西的前端只能缓缓淌出透明的前列腺液，沾湿了珀西瓦的腹部。  
他们维持着原来的姿势，坐在那里试图平复呼吸，更衣室的门突然被敲响了，门外传来奎妮的声音：“克雷登斯，你换好衣服了吗？我们该出发了。”  
珀西瓦感到还坐在自己身上的克雷登斯被惊得身体一僵，他求助似的地看向珀西瓦，珀西瓦耸了耸肩，示意他如常回应。克雷登斯深呼吸了一下，声音仍然沙哑：“我很快就来，奎妮。”  
“好的，我们会在大厅里等你。”奎妮愉快地回答，踩着高跟鞋从走廊里跑开了。  
珀西瓦扶着克雷登斯有些发软的身体，从他的后穴里抽出自己软下来的阴茎。被干得泛红发肿的穴口还在细微地颤抖，没了东西堵住，之前射进去的精液开始顺着穴口往下淌，之前珀西瓦用口红写上去的名字也在做爱中完全糊开了，白色的精液流过腿根红色的痕迹显得格外淫靡，克雷登斯从一边抽了几张纸想要擦去腿间的痕迹，然而射入肠道深处的精液却没有那么快流干净。珀西瓦握住克雷登斯的手，令他停下擦拭的动作，从一边找来一支口红管插进了穴口。  
“唔……”克雷登斯皱着眉，发出一声羞耻的喘息，收紧后穴，口红管被含了进去，将来不及流出的体液堵在内部。   
“该是去跳舞的时候了，克雷登斯。”

【1】波德莱尔《毒》  
【2】巴克斯 - 酒神，维纳斯 - 美神，匹厄利亚众女神 - 艺术神  
【3】波德莱尔《祝福》


End file.
